Don't pretend to know me
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Randy Orton/Mickie James "Mindy" Its Unforgiven 2006, Trish is leaving and Mickie is heartbroken...can running into a certain legend killer brighten her day or make it a million times worse. Read and reaview please. M for language.


**For hazard to myself****. hope you like it :) I was so excited when you said you make me a vid so heres something for you :) feel special this is the first time ive ever paired mickie with a man. lol. Hope anyone else who stumbles upon this likes it too :) Takes place and Unforgiven 06 Read and review please :)**

* * *

Running a hand back through her long hair the brunette continued her long walk down the corridor to the locker room to get her coat. Mickie never wanted to leave the arena; she just wished she could drag out the day a little longer. A heavy breath escaped her lips, it was really over. Trish was actually leaving, she was really going to loose her best friend in the business and her mentor...

Her head was down as she continued her short journey through the hallway, so she was surprised when she found her self flat on her ass. The Virginia native's eyes roamed up to see Randy Orton standing over her.

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going Mickie?" He spat, staring at her with total distain.

Her face turned into a scowl, "Why don't you go fuck yourself?" She shot back, quickly picking herself up and dusting herself off.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself," He mimicked, making fun of her by trying his hand at his best whiney girl voice, "Real original come back there, rug muncher."

Mickie smiled at him before raising up her hand to give him the one finger salute, "How's that for original ass hole."

Laughing he folded his arms over his chest, "Is that the finger you broke yourself in with?" He asked smiling, "Or is that the one you tried to slip Trish."

"Fuck you," She yelled, shoving past him and continuing on down the corridor.

But apparently Randy wasn't quite done with Mickie as he started to follow her, "Fuck me huh?" He repeated.

Even if he couldn't see her face Mickie rolled her eyes at him anyway, "What are you a parrot?"

"Nah," He said smugly, rubbing his jaw in thought, "I was just thinking that that was the second time you've sad that to me in five minutes, I'm starting to think you want to..."

The brunette turned and looked at him in bewilderment, "Want to what?"

Randy wiggled his eyebrows, "Fuck me..."

She bust into laughter, "PA-leaseeeee, not if you were the last man on earth."

"Oh yeah that's right, you wouldn't want to because you don't know when a man is attractive like I am...you play strictly for the other team. It's ok I get it, I think Trish is hot too, I'd love a little stratusfaction myself."

Mickie shoved him back hard, "Don't you ever talk about her like that."

He rose his hands in defence, "Wo, Mickie I was just kidding...calm down."

"Well I don't think it's very funny," She barked at him, turning to go. But suddenly she turned back around, "Oh and for the record I do know when a man is attractive, I just have no interest in a play-_**boy **_like you..." The former champion told him, lingering on the word 'boy' with the utmost importance.

That got Randy hot, "Listen Mickie just because your lesbian crush is leaving and you're all crushed up inside doesn't mean you have any right to judge me."

Mickie got right up in his face, "Well don't judge me ok? You're the one who started all this shit; you threw the first punch with your little rug muncher comment...You've be wrestling a while now Randy shouldn't you know what a storyline is?"

He smiled at her, seemingly satisfied with himself, "Suree Mickie...can you honestly tell me that you didn't have feelings for Trish? I saw the way you looked at her."

The woman gritted her teeth, "Don't pretend to know me Randy..." She told him, once again trying to walk away.

He spun her around to look her in the eyes, "Then don't pretend to know me Mickie, I'm so fucking sick and tired of this womanizing image everyone has of me..."

"Well stop acting like a sex hungry man whore..."

Randy shot her a dirty look, "Well maybe you should stop acting like such a dyke."

"Trish was my friend ok, maybe I was holding onto some more then friendly feelings for her but that doesn't mean you can just tear me down when I'm at my lowest...." Mickie said softly, her voice starting to break.

He looked at her an instantly felt like shit when he saw the tears start to stream down her face.

The brunette pushed her palms to her face, furiously wiping her eyes, "God, are you happy now? You made me cry... is that what you wanted, are you satisfied with yourself?" She questioned, trying harder then ever to run from him.

"Mickie wait..." He pleaded grabbing the back of her shirt, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, you're right I'm an ass."

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes full of tears, "Let me go Randy, I just want to get my coat and get out of here."

He didn't release his hold on the fabric, "It sucks that she's leaving Mickie, but I mean she's getting married you had to know that you weren't going to wind up with her."

"I'm not an idiot Randy; it wasn't about how I felt for her...even if that did make things worse. I'm upset because she was my best friend; I haven't been here that long...so hell, she was probably my only real friend in the wwe."

The St. Louis native smiled at her warmly, "I'll be your friend...it's not like I have a cornucopia of them lying around thanks to my arrogant behaviour in the past."

Her hands found her eyes again, "I don't need your pity thanks."

Randy let go of her, "It's not pity....I'm just a jerk and I'm not used to being anything else. I think we got off on the wrong foot Mickie, and I'd like to make it up to you."

"I'm not sleeping with you Randy...do you hear me? I-AM-NOT-SLEEP-ING-WITH-YOU!"

He laughed, "Nothing like that, I thought maybe we could go for a drive around Toronto or something...see the CN Tower maybe, get some of this Tim Horton's coffee I hear so much about from Edge."

"I dunno..." She mumbled, looking down at her feet.

Reaching out he titled her jaw up, "Come on, it will make me feel better, besides I'm sure you don't want to spend tonight all alone."

She tried to smile, "I guess not...you swear you won't try anything?"

He shook his head, and laid a hand to his chest, "Scouts honour."

Mickie winked, "Even if I want you too?"

* * *

**-Fin-**


End file.
